Birthday Gift
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Porque al menos aquel día, queria que olvidase los malos recuerdos de haber perdido a su familia y dejase de ser un mocoso llorón.


**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Ademas le dedicó la fic enterita a _FeuerImHerz_ , porque básicamente me dio la idea para escribirlo.**

* * *

De no haber sido por el aviso de uno de sus subordinados Guren no habría sabido que a aquel día era el cumpleaños de aquel niño que desde hacía unos meses estaba bajo su cuidado.

Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiese dado igual, salvo los miembros de su escuadrón no había mucha gente que le importase de verdad pero con Yuichiro tenía que hacer una excepción.

Por lo que sabía algunas noches aun lloraba al tener pesadillas con la muerte de su familia, algunas de ellas iba a él, lo consolaba y se quedaba con él hasta que se dormía. Una parte de si mismo se preocupaba por ese chico pero por otro lado también sabía lo que era y lo que significaría para sus planes futuros y para la humanidad.

También tenía que admitir que ese chico le recordaba a si mismo aunque no sería algo que diría en voz alta y menos ante Shinya, si se enteraba terminaría por estar riéndose de él durante días.

Aunque de momento, la existencia del niño era algo que debía no de mantener en secreto pero sí que ir con cuidado, tarde o temprano los Hiragi terminarían sabiendo de su existencia pero esperaba que para entonces el niño ya estuviera bajo sus órdenes.

¿Y qué podía hacer por aquel niño justamente en ese día?

Lo lógico hubiese sido un regalo pero no se conocían lo suficiente como para pensar en el regalo correcto, basando en su propia experiencia le podría haber regalado algún videojuego pero aquellas cosas ya no existían en un mundo como ese así que era más difícil dar con algo que le fuese a gustar.

¿Un arma? Aquello podría ser pero aun era muy joven, no sería tan inconsciente de regalarme a un chiquillo de trece años algo así y más teniendo en cuenta que este niño tenía una sed de venganza enorme, no era una buena idea.

Lo único que se le ocurría era una tarta, Guren no era un experto en cocina pero podía salir del paso con las instrucciones adecuadas y con suerte, eso animaría al chiquillo, a todos los niños (y no tan niños) les gustaban los dulces, así que no era una mala idea.

Tuvo que pedir un poco de ayuda a Sayuri para poder encontrar la receta que necesitaba, los ingredientes fueron fáciles de encontrar, salvo el chocolate algo que ahora era un lujo, tuvo que usar sus recompensas que su rango le otorgaba para poder dar con el ultimo ingrediente que requería.

No fue hasta la tarde, casi a la noche, que entre reuniones y se terminarla que pudo ir a ver al niño a su casa y para entonces este había entrado en una especie de llantina que se transformó en rabieta cuando le vio.

-¡Estúpido Guren! -le espetó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mis hombres me han reportado que estabas llorando -le dijo usando la excusa de siempre.

-¡Yo no estoy llorando! -exclamó.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes los ojos rojos? -le preguntó Guren.

-Porque…porque… ¡a ti no te importa! -le terminó contestando al ver que no daba con una buena excusa.

-¿Es por tu familia? -le preguntó- ¿Los echas de menos? ¿A Mika y el resto?

-Tú no sabes nada…-murmuró el niño.

-Yo también perdí a alguien a quien amaba -le recordó.

-Pero tú tienes a tu escuadrón -le dijo él- no estás solo.

-Y tú ahora me tienes a mí -le aseguró el teniente coronel-y con suerte, si algún día dejas de ser un mocoso llorón tendrás compañeros que estarán a tu lado en los momentos difíciles, Yuu.

-¡Yo no soy un mocoso llorón! -protestó el niño.

-Está bien recordar a aquellos que hemos perdido -le dijo- porque mientras sigan en nuestros corazones y recuerdos no habrán muerto pero no pierdas de vista el futuro o no podrás avanzar si te estancas en el pasado.

-Hablas como un viejo -replicó el niño.

En vez de enfadarse Guren acogió el comentario con una carcajada y le revolvió el pelo al niño quien se esperaba una colleja o alguna respuesta despectiva.

-No soy yo quien se ha hecho hoy un año mayor -le contestó rebelando el motivo por el que había ido a verle.

Aquello hizo que el niño se quedase perplejo y lo mirase sin esconder que le confundía que supiese que día era hoy para él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó- Nunca te lo he dicho.

-Magia -le contestó el mayor, no iba a decirle que se lo habían chivado eso le hubiese hecho quedar muy mal ante los ojos de Yuichiro- yo lo sé todo, Yuu.

-Bah, seguro que alguien te lo ha dicho -replicó él.

Interiormente Guren maldijo al niño por decir en voz alta lo que se había callado para evitar desilusionarlo.

-Pero estas aquí -añadió- has venido a verme.

-Y te he traído una tarta -le informó- tarta de chocolate -añadió para hacer más atractivo el regalo.

-¿La has hecho tu? -le preguntó inocentemente observando el paquete.

-Si -afirmó Guren.

-Seguro que sabe horrible -replicó Yuichiro.

-Oye no te pases, mocoso -refunfuño el adulto.

-Tengo trece años , ya no soy un niño -le dijo él.

-Claro que lo eres, no dejarás de ser un mocoso llorón hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme -le explicó.

-¡Algún día lo lograre y seré yo quien te llame mocoso a ti, idiota! -exclamó Yuu.

-Puedes intentarlo pero vas a tener que entrenar duramente para ello -le contestó el mayor con una sonrisa-mientras tanto soñar es gratis y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Hablas demasiado -le espetó el niño- y yo tengo hambre, aunque este asquerosa quiero comerme la tarta.

Guren sonrió y revolvió el cabello al pequeño, no tan pequeño aquella noche, quien protestó exageradamente ante el contacto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho mas aquella noche después de comerse entre ambos la tarta la cual sabia mejor de lo esperado por ambos, en realidad, fue parecida a las noches en las que Guren iba a consolarlo, solo que esta vez se marchó de allí teniendo la sensación de que quizás ambos podían considerarse miembros de una familia.

A fin de cuentas Yuichiro ahora solo le tenía a él.

* * *

 **De cuando te mueres de ganas de escribir a Daddy Guren con Kid Yuu y el cumpleaños de este te sirve de excusa xDD**

 **Tengo muchos headcanons de ellos dos y me tocan muchos los feels, a su modo se quieren mucho,a su modo xD**

 **En fin, gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
